1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer accessories, and more specifically to a privacy and light shade accessory to provide privacy and shade for the screen of a laptop, notebook, or subnotebook computer (herein referred to collectively as a laptop computer) in its viewing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor is unaware of any accessory devices for a laptop computer for providing privacy and/or shade for the screen when it is in its viewing position.